The Bitter Truth
by Neko Darkblue
Summary: "Menangislah di bahuku. Kau mungkin gadis yang tegar, tapi aku tahu kau juga gadis yang rapuh." Ino menurut dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Ia mulai menangis dalam diam. / Sebuah kisah cinta terlarang yang tanpa mereka berdua sadari akan mereka alami/ BAB 1/ NaruIno / AU/ Mind to RnR? :3 / bingung nentuin summary XD


**NARUTO and All Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**THE BITTER TRUTH belongs to me–Neko Darkblue**

**.**

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Friendship, (maybe)Hurt/Comfort

**Rate T (maybe can changed to Rated M).**

**Pair**: Naruto x Ino, **slight other pairing.**

**Warning(s):** Incest, AU, (i tried so hard not to make it) OOC, Miss Typo, Multichap, NO BASHING CHARA!, maybe Mary-sue or Gary-stu, cerita pasaran, abal, mungkin (agak) nyinetron.

**A/N: Rambut Ino di BAB 1 panjang sepinggang dan diikat sebatas leher menjadi dua.**

** . **

**.**

**If you don't like the main pair or slight pair in this fict, you can click BACK! And DON'T READ if you only leave a flame to my fict. (kecuali bila anda pembaca netral)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 1 – The Beginning of the Truth**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umurku enam belas tahun. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku SMA kelas 11–tepatnya kelas 2-A _Konoha Gakuen_. Banyak temanku yang mengatakan kalau aku tak cukup pintar untuk berada di kelas yang isinya–kebanyakan–murid-murid jenius. Asal tahu saja, aku dapat masuk kelas 2-A karena nilai tesku yang tinggi–itupun karena aku berusaha mati-matian–membuat kebanyakan teman-temanku tercengang. Hah~ masa bodohlah dengan itu.

Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi di Kota Tokyo. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku–yang sangat sepi–dengan santai. Sebenarnya jam masuk di sekolahku adalah pukul 6.30, tapi karena jam pelajaran pertama diisi oleh Kakashi-_sensei_–Si Tukang Telat yang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan–jadi bisa kupastikan kalau ia akan datang kesiangan dan tentu saja aku lebih duluan sampai. Dan juga, tadi malam aku begadang demi menonton pertandingan sepak bola antara _Manchester United_ dan _Real Madrid _dengan skor akhir 2-1 dan dengan kemenangan _MU_, yeah...!

Sampai di depan pintu kelasku langsung kuputar kenop pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku mendorong pintu tersebut sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi _'brak!'_ lalu melempar senyum lima jari ke penjuru kelas. Dan berkata, _"Ohayou gozaimashita, Minna-chan!"_

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of the Truth**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Umurku tujuh belas tahun. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku SMA kelas 11–tepatnya kelas 2-A _Konoha Gakuen_. Aku murid pindahan dari Desa Kusa. Aku seorang yatim. Melihat rupa ayahku pun tak pernah, apalagi namanya. Setidaknya aku mengetahui bahwa marga ayah kandungku adalah Mikazu. Semula aku tinggal di Desa Kusa bersama ibu kandungku. Aku pindah ke Konoha Gakuen–sebuah sekolah swasta yang berada di Tokyo–karena ibuku mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai karyawan kantor di Haruno Corp.

Aku berjalan menapaki koridor _Konoha Gakuen_–yang sangat sepi karena sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran pertama–bersama seorang guru sejarah yang berjalan di depanku. Kami menghentikan langkah saat tepat berada di depan kelasku–2-A. Guru sejarah yang bernama Hatake Kakashi memegang kenop pintu tanpa berniat membukanya untuk beberapa saat. Aku mendengar suara yang sangat berisik dari dalam kelas.

"Aku yakin Kakashi-_sensei_ akan datang telat–lagi."

"Entahlah, setahuku hari ini ada murid baru bergender perempuan pindahan dari desa."

"Ya, m-mungkin saja Kakashi-_sensei _sedang berurusan dengan murid baru tersebut."

"_Hontou ka?_ Kuharap ia cukup cantik, meskipun dari desa."

"Cih, mungkin saja murid baru itu mendapatkan beasiswa khusus anak kurang mampu, kalian tahu sendiri 'kan betapa baiknya kepala sekolah kita."

"Ya, Tsunade-_sensei _sangaaat baik."

Tanpa sadar mataku terasa perih mendengar banyaknya cemoohan yang keluar untukku. Tubuhku gemetaran, kedua tanganku meremas rok lipit yang kugunakan dengan gugup dan cemas. Kenapa aku secengeng ini sih?

Guru sejarah yang berambut perak menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau gadis yang tegar, beradaptasilah."

Kuseka mataku–sebelum sempat meneteskan air mata–dengan kasar lalu mengangguk mantap. Kemudian Kakashi-_sensei_ membuka pintu tersebut dengan _slow motion_. Murid-murid yang semula tidak pada tempatnya masing-masing langsung bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Aku berjalan mengekor di belakang Kakashi-_sensei _dengan iris _aquamarine_ milikku yang menatap tajam di balik kacamata tebal yang kugunakan. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka kalau aku bukan gadis yang lemah.

"_Ohayou minna-san!_" sapa seorang guru sejarah yang menggunakan masker yang dapat menutupi separuh dari wajahnya.

"_Ohayou Sensei!_" balas murid-murid kelas 2-A serempak. Di kelas ini terdapat sebuah bangku kosong dengan dua buah kursi di belakang di samping jendela. Sepertinya aku akan duduk di sana–sendirian.

"Tumben _Sensei _telatnya cuma setengah jam, tidak seperti biasanya." Celetuk pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan berkulit tan.

"Hari ini saya terlambat karena harus mengurus murid baru di kelas ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Ino."

Ketelan _saliva_-ku dengan susah payah. Kemana sosok angkuh tadi setelah mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari beberapa murid kelas 2-A.

"_A-a-atashi wa... a-a-atashi_–"

BRAK!

"_Ohayou gozaimashita, Minna-chan!"_

"–_atashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Yoroshiku enegaishimasu." _Ujarku memperkenalkan diri sendiri tanpa jeda. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tergagap seperti tadi. Sepertinya aku tertolong berkat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang membuka pintu kelas sangat keras membuatku terkejut–hingga tanpa sadar memperkenalkan diriku tanpa jeda.

Krik.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat sampai pemuda berambut pirang yang baru masuk kelas tersebut tiba-tiba berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku dengan iris _sapphire_-nya yang mengecil.

"_CHIBI ONII-CHAN!"_

Krik. (lagi)

"Eh?"

_Chibi Onii-chan? _Apa aku sekecil itu sampai aku dipanggil _Chibi_? Apa aku setua itu sampai dipanggil _Onii-chan _olehnya? Aku ini perempuan dan bukan laki-laki! Alisku berkedut-kedut menahan amarah pada pemuda berkulit tan yang dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilku '_Chibi Onii-chan'_.

Pecahnya tawa dari seisi kelas–kecuali aku dan pemuda tadi, serta Kakashi-_sensei_–membuat pipiku memerah malu. Tawa yang membahana akhirnya terhenti setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ berdehem agak keras.

"Eh? Kakashi-_sensei_ kok di sini?" setelah mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku, kini ia arahkan ke arah Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan ekspresi seperti orang mau err... boker.

"Tentu saja karena sekarang jam pelajaranku." Jawab guru sejarah tersebut dengan pandangan datar–atau mungkin orang mengantuk. Ia menghela napas kecil lalu menyuruh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut untuk duduk di kursi miliknya. "Umm Ino, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto–murid yang telat tadi."

Aku mengangguk menuruti perkataan sang guru yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi tersebut. Aku berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang di samping jendela lalu mendudukkan pantatku di sebelah murid yang bernama Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto." Ujar pemuda yang duduk disebelahku. Ia nyengir ke arahku hingga matanya menyipit menyembunyikan iris _sapphire_-nya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of the Truth**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran telah usai pada pukul dua siang di _Konoha Gakuen_. Tampak dua orang remaja berbeda gender tengah berjalan berdampingan keluar dari lahan _Konoha Gakuen_. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Namikaze Naruto. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk pulang bersama karena rumah mereka yang searah dan juga Ino baru bisa akrab hanya pada Naruto–karena kebanyakan yang lainnya mencemoohnya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak perlu berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah maupun sebaliknya karena ia mempunyai supir pribadi sendiri. Naruto sendiri adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri yang terkenal di muka publik. Ayahnya–Namikaze Minato–seorang wali kota, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang aktris papan atas yang sangat cantik bernama Namikaze Kushina. Tapi, tetap saja, ia lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada diantar ssang supirnya.

"_Ano_... Naruto, tadi saat jam istirahat siapa yang duduk di meja kantin paling belakang sendirian?" Ino menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi semburat merah muda di pipinya saat bertanya.

"Teme, maksudmu?"

"Namanya Teme?" alis gadis dengan surai pirang tersebut mengernyit heran. _'Orang tua mana yang tega memberi nama Teme pada anak mereka yang sangat tampan itu.' _Pikir Ino terheran-heran sendiri dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam. Ekspresi Ino tersebut membuat Naruto tergelak.

Pemuda yang memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu tertawa. lalu, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis yang rambutnya diacak-acak oleh teman sebangkunya hanya bisa memajukan bibirkan kesal. "Tentu saja bukan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Naruto setelah tawanya terhenti.

"Sasuke ya..." lirih Ino–berlagak–membetulkan posisi kacamata minusnya dengan bibir yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pipinya bersemu merah layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap padanya." Saran Naruto dengan menatap Ino khawatir.

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat napas Ino tercekat. Tak ada lagi senyum manis yang ia kulum. Tak ada lagi rona merah di pipinya. Hatinya tertohok menyadari kalau perkataan dari teman sebangkunya itu ada benarnya. Ia hanyalah gadis pindahan–dari desa–yang cerdas hingga mendapat beasiswa. Ah, dan lagi kepala sekolah adalah teman lama ibunya. Ia hanyalah gadis culun dengan surai pirang yang ikal dan diikat sebatas leher menjadi dua serta dengan kacamata minusnya yang tebal yang bertengger apik di hidungnya. Ah, dan juga poni yang panjangnya menjuntai sebatas dagu hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Sempat terbersit pikiran untuk memotong poninya, tapi karena kata Tayuya–sahabatnya di Desa Kusa–dan ibunya ia cantik dengan model rambut seperti itu, jadi ia biarkan. Apakah gadis sepertinya layak untuk bersanding dengan sang _cassanova _seperti Uchiha Sasuke?

Begitulah isi pikiran Ino tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan ragu-ragu di hatinya. Padahal, baru saja ia mengalami jatuh cinta, dan baru saja juga ia mengalami yang namanya patah hati.

Naruto memegang pundak gadis yang bermarga Yamanaka di sampingnya. Sepasang iris _sapphire_-nya menatap Ino dengan pandangan menyesal–takut kalau-kalau perkataanya membuat Ino tersinggung–dan alisnya yang mengernyit heran, "_Doushite?_"

Ino menghela napas kecil lalu menggeleng lemah, "_Nandemonai._" Ia kulum senyum palsunya seolah memperlihatkan kalau ia baik-baik saja–padahal tidak.

'_Sepertinya ia belum bisa mempercayaiku...'_ batin Naruto lalu menghela napas kecil. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan keheningan yang melanda keduanya yang tengah bergelut di pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of the Truth**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai keemasan sedang berdiri koridor _Konoha Gakuen_–tepatnya di depan loker-loker milik para siswa. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, yaitu sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda dengan stiker berbentuk hati berwarna merah tua. Amplop–yang di dalamnya terdapat surat cinta–tersebut lalu diselipkan ke dalam loker milik salah satu murid _Konoha Gakuen_ kelas 2-A, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah melaksanakan 'misi rahasia'nya, gadis tersebut beranjak pergi ke ruang kelas 2-A–kelasnya. Senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. Ia bahkan sampai rela datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah agar ia dapat memberikan surat–rasa sukanya–pada sang pujaan hati.

Awalnya Ino merasa minder untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya pada sang _cassanova_ yang ia taksir itu. Tapi, ia berpikir tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, toh ia hanya menyatakan perasaannya, dan bukannya memaksa untuk bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya, ia dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya–meskipun lewat surat–yang dapat membuatnya hatinya sedikit lega. Urusan diterima atau tidaknya Ino sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk tetap tegar, meskipun dengan berat hati.

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of the Truth**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan _blaze_r dengan _badge Konoha Gakuen_ di dada kirinya terlihat sedang mengamati langit pagi yang cukup sejuk di kota metropolitan seperti Konoha. Poninya yang panjang sebatas dagu menari-nari diterpa angin karena jendela yang berada di sebelahnya ia biarkan terbuka. Tiba-tiba gadis yang bermarga Yamanaka tersebut mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras membuatnya menoleh ke arah ambang pintu kelasnya.

"_Ohayou..._" sapa seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambu sepunggung yang agak ikal. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang proporsional tersebut. Ino ternganga sendiri–saking kagumnya–melihat gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas tersebut.

"Eh? Sepi sekali..." iris _emerald_ dari gadis yang beru saja masuk kelas tersebut menjelajahi seisi kelas. Matanya sempat terbelalak menyadari ada wajah baru di kelasnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Ino. "_Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku._" Gadis yang bernama seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino hendak berkenalan.

Ino membalas jabatan dari Sakura lalu berkata, "Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura lalu mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi yang masih kosong–milik Inuzuka Kiba–di depan bangku Ino dan Naruto. "Anak baru ya?" tanya putri tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki pada gadis berkacamata di depannya.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

"Pindahan dari mana?" warna mata yang sewarna dedaunan milik Sakura menatap Ino antusias.

"_Oto Gakuen._" Jawab Ino dengan memelankan suaranya. Ia cemas jika Sakura juga akan mencemoohnya saat mengetahui ia gadis pindahan dari desa dan beruntung dapat bersekolah di sekolah swasta–yang kebanyakan atau hampir semua muridnya dari golongan atas–berkat beasiswa yang ia dapat. Ia sedih tak dapat berteman dengan orang seramah Sakura, meskipun itu hanyalah spekulasinya sendiri. Belum tentu Sakura tak mau berteman dengannya karena hal seperti itu.

_(A/N: Di fict ini, Oto adalah nama sekolah di Desa Kusa, sedangkan Konoha adalah nama sekolah di Kota Tokyo.)_

"_Sugoii..._ aku pernah ke Desa Kusa saat praktik biologi. Kau tahu? Di sana banyak sekali tumbuhan unik. Tempatnya juga sangat sejuk karena ada pohon di mana-mana, tidak seperti Tokyo." Ujar Sakura yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Ino pikirkan. Iris teduhnya berbinar-binar saat menceritakan desa tempat Ino tinggal–dulu. Ino tersenyum tipis melihat respon yang diberikan Sakura. Ia berbeda... ia mau berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa membeda-bedakan, pikir Ino.

"_Nee_, Ino-_chan_, kelas kita kenapa sepi sekali sih? Padahal lima belas menit lagi 'kan jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai."

"Entahlah, mungkin karena jam pelajaran pertama diisi oleh Kakashi-_sensei_." Jawab Ino membuat Sakura tergelak. Melihat Sakura tergelak membuat Ino tertawa kecil. Mereka tertawa bersama sampai suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Sakura, kaukah itu?" terdengar suara _baritone_ membuat Ino dan Sakura menghentikan tawa mereka lalu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Di sana, di ambang pintu kelas seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri mematung tak percaya melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan tengah tertawa bersama Yamanaka Ino si murid baru.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung berlari ke arah pemuda dengan _hair style chickenbutt _bernama Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun~" ucap Sakura dengan nada manja memanggil nama pemuda di hadapannya lalu menerjang pemuda tersebut dengan pelukan yang erat.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-kun' oleh Sakura membalas pelukan tersebut lalu mengelus surai merah jambu milik sang tunangan dengan penuh kelembutan. "Kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke. Iris _onyx_-nya menatap lembut pada gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan di dada Sasuke sebagai jawaban, "Aku ingin memberi kejutan." Ucapnya.

'_Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap terlalu banyak padanya.'_

Ucapan dari Namikaze Naruto kemarin siang langsung terngiang-ngiang di benak Ino. Dadanya bergemuruh saat menyaksikan adegan penuh romantisme yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia kalah telak–sejak awal. Ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini, meskipun dalam hati ia menguatkan hatinya.

Tes.

Tak terasa cairan bening menetes membasahi pipi Ino. Dengan sigap, gadis itu menghapusnya tak ingin terlihat oleh orang lain. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian tersenyum tulus menatap sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berpelukan di ambang pintu kelas sebelum memutuskan untuk izin ke UKS.

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of the Truth**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini." Ujar Namikaze Naruto membuat Yamanaka Ino yang terduduk di ranjang UKS menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di dekat pintu UKS tersebut. Ia sempat terkejut saat Naruto mengunjunginya yang sedang–pura-pura–sakit di UKS.

Pemuda bersurai pirang terang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino lalu berdiri di hadapan gadis bermata _aquamarine_ tersebut. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ino lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Ino. Reaksi Ino? Gadis itu tetap bergeming dengan pandangan mata biru lautnya yang kosong–tak bercahaya.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan kalau kau sedang sakit?" tanya Naruto. Iris biru langitnya menatap tajam iris biru langit gadis di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku bohong," jawab Ino terkekeh kecil, "...tapi, di sini sakit, sakit sekali." Imbuh Ino sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Ino. Perlahan putra dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina tersebut merangkul bahu Ino, "Menangislah di bahuku. Kau mungkin gadis yang tegar, tapi aku tahu kau juga gadis yang rapuh."

Ino menurut dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Ia mulai menangis dalam diam. Tangan kiri Naruto yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk merangkul bahu Ino kini berganti menjadi mengelus surai keemasan milik Ino dengan penuh kelembutan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang iris _amethyst_ milik seorang gadis sedang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu UKS yang sedikit terbuka. Iris _amethyst _tersebut menatap tajam ke arah mereka–ah, tepatnya menatap gadis yang menangis dalam diam pada bahu seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Tangannya terkepal saat melihat adegan yang dapat membuat hatinya terbakar api cemburu–meski ia tak ada hubungan apapun dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di sana selain hubungan pertemanan. "Awas saja kau... Yamanaka Ino." Desisnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of the Truth**

**.**

**.**

Di toilet perempuan _Konoha Gakuen_ tampak seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ sedang membasuh mukanya dengan air yang mengalir di _wastafel_. Kacamata tebal yang biasa ia gunakan ia taruh di pinggiran _wastafel_. Mata gadis itu sembab sehabis menangis cukup lama. Jam pelajaran beberapa detik lagi akan berakhir. Hari ini, gadis itu melewatkan semua pelajaran, istilah lainnya yaitu bolos. Tapi, ia tak mempedulikannya, toh, ia sudah izin pada Neji selaku ketua kelas kalau ia sakit.

Teet... teet... teet...

Jam pelajaran di Konoha Gakuen selesai ditandai dengan bunyi bel listrik yang menggema di tiap ruangan sekolah. Gadis itu tetap diam, ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di toilet sampai sekolah cukup sepi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

BRAKK!

Ino berjengit kaget mendapati ada orang yang membanting pintu toilet dengan kasar. Di ambang pintu terdapat seorang gadis cantik dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan bibir yang menyeringai licik ke arah Ino. Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah saking gugupnya. Ia takut hal buruk akan segera menimpa dirinya.

Gadis yang memiliki surai indigo selembut sutra itu mendekati Ino yang berjalan mundur. Ino membulatkan matanya saat ia mengetahui telah terpojok. Sedangkan gadis di hadapan Ino makin melebarkan seringainya saat mengetahui Ino sudah terpojok di dinding bercat biru kamar mandi perempuan.

Gadis bermata _amethyst_ yang diketahui Ino bernama Hyuuga Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari saku _blazer_-nya. Tubuh Ino gemetaran, lidahnya kelu–membuatnya merutuki kemana suaranya yang kata Tayuya melengking itu agar ia bisa berteriak memanggil bantuan. Meskipun tanpa kacamata, Ino sudah mengetahui siapa sosok gadis di hadapannya–meskipun terlihat samar. Menurutnya saat di kelas, Hinata adalah gadis remaja kelas 2-A yang baik hati, pemalu, dan sering tersenyum ramah, serta gampang salah tingkah bila berdekatan dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Yamanaka Ino, pindahan dari Oto Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah yang mutu pendidikannya jauh berbeda dengan Konoha Gakuen. Cih, gadis yang beruntung karena dapat bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen dan juga beruntung dapat duduk sebangku dengan Namikaze Naruto, ah, bahkan berpelukan di UKS saat jam istirahat." Papar Hinata memandang Ino penuh kedengkian.

_Naruto? Jangan-jangan Hinata cemburu. Tidak, dia salah paham. Aku ingin menyangkal, tapi tetap saja lidahku kelu. _

_Apa salah jika seseorang yang kuanggap sahabat meminjami bahunya untuk tempatku menangis?_

_Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat Hinata? Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto sedangkan aku duduk di sebelah Aburame Shino._

_Ingin kukatakan isi hatiku, namun hanya tertahan di tenggorokanku. Aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu dan... cukup tak rela untuk pertanyaaku yang terakhir. Naruto... dia sangat baik. Satu bangku dengannya saja aku sangat bersyukur._

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk yang pertama dan sekaligus yang terakhir. Jauhi Naruto-_kun_! Ia tak pantas bersanding denganmu selain aku!" teriak Hinata lalu menampar pipi Ino sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di pipinya. Ino mungkin merasakan sakit di pipinya, tapi... ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata yang begitu menusuk.

Jemari lentik milik Hinata menjambak poni panjang Ino membuat Ino meringis kesakitan. "Cih, rambutmu jelek dan kasar tak ada bagus-bagusnya." Sindirnya lalu menggunting poni Ino dengan asal.

Hinata tertawa senang dengan hasil karyanya. Sedangkan Ino mematung tak percaya pada apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hinata padanya.

Hinata memasukkan kembali guntingnya ke dalam saku _blazer_-nya lalu berjalan membelakangi Ino. Saat sampai di _wastafel_ yang sempat digunakan oleh Ino, gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu langsung mengambil kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam milik Ino. "Satu lagi, kalau kau beritahu seseorang–apalagi Naruto-_kun_, nasibmu akan seperti ini..." ancam Hinata tanpa membalikkan badan lalu menjatuhkan kacamata tersebut dengan sengaja kemudian ia menginjaknya dengan _sneakers_ yang ia pakai. Perlakuan Hinata membuat gagang kacamata itu patah dan lensanya pecah. Benar-benar tak dapat digunakan lagi.

Hinata menyeringai kecil sebelum meninggalkan Ino. Tubuh Ino merosot membuatnya terduduk di lantai keramik toilet perempuan. Ia merangkak perlahan berusaha mengambil kacamata hitam miliknya. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Air matanya sudah mengalir membanjiri pipinya. Ia berharap ada yang datang menolongnya. Meskipun, itu sangat mustahil mengingat sekarang semua siswa telah pulang ke rumah, kecuali siswa-siswa yang mengikuti ekstra basket.

"Naruto...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Story Only 3.110 words] **

**A/N:**

**Haloooo! Saya Author newbie di fandom NaruIno. Saya datang untuk meramaikan fandom ini karena kebetulan saya seorang Naruto-centric dan juga suka **_**crack pair**_** semacam NaruIno, hehe. Untuk chapter ini memang terkesan Ino agak gimana... gitu ya, kayak beda di animanga-nya, trus Naruto jadi gentle banget (*_*), trus Hinata jadi kek gitu (._.). Namanya juga FanFiction yang motto-nya **_**Unleash Your Imagination**_**, hehe. Tapi, saya sebenernya gak berniat **_**bashing chara**_** lho ya... itu kan tergantung perannya aja, hehe. Dan juga, kayaknya nih fanfic kayak sinetron aja, wkwkwkwk, genre-nya aja Drama wkwkwkwk /plak.**

**Ah ya, untuk rate kutaruh di rate T untuk sementara, saya soalnya kepikiran ada 3 macam ending, hehe.**

**.**

**Nee, minna-san, fanfic ini mau dilanjut atau delete aja?**

**.**

**Suarakan(?) pendapat kalian di kotak review saya, oke! ^_^v**

**.**

**Jangan jadi silent reader dong! :3**

**.**

**.**

**(Need minimal 5 reviews to continue XD)**

**.**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**Surabaya, 14 Agustus 2013**


End file.
